Canciones para el Corazón
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Pequeños Drabbles, inspirados en canciones exclusivas para el IchiRuki. Porque a veces, una canción dice todo lo que el ser humano lleva dentro.
1. Te extraño, Rukia

**CANCIONES PARA EL CORAZÓN**

_-¡Hola queridos IchiRukistas! Traigo ahora una serie de drabbles, inspirados en las canciones que me recuerdan a esta hermosa parejita que espero que el maldito de Kubo una de una buena vez ¬¬_

_Hikari: Ten fe, nee-san…Ten fe…_

_-¬¬u Bueno, espero que les gusten, me temo que son muy poquitos porque, desgraciadamente, mi USB murió hace un mes, y no he podido reponerla u.u Así que con lo único que tengo para inspirarme es en los discos viejos…Pero espero que les gusten ^-^_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Asi mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen e interpretan._

_**Canción: **__I Miss You(Te Extraño) de Blink 182 _

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Palabras: **__639_

* * *

><p><strong>TE EXTRAÑO, RUKIA<strong>

Nunca pensó encariñarse tanto con una desconocida, menos con esa enana que decía ser un Shinigami, aquella chica que a simple vista era una niña, aquella muchacha que había visto antes partir una cosa llamada Hollow. Todo porque se lo explicó con esos horribles dibujos de conejo.

Apareció como sombra dentro su cuarto, atravesando la pared luego de ver una mariposa negra, era como un precioso ángel vestido de negro. La vio ser herida y se le hirvió la sangre, le pareció tan frágil y delicada, que un enorme sentimiento de protección brotó de su corazón. Convirtiéndose a sí mismo en su Sustituto de Shinigami.

Pasó casi dos maravillosos meses con ella, aunque claro, no lo diría. Le ayudó a darse cuenta de que podía hacer más por los suyos, a quitarse la culpa de la muerte de su madre, la mujer que había sido especial para él y su familia, dándose cuenta que había sido un Hollow y no él. Pero más importante, paró la lluvia dentro. Descubrió su forma de ser, sabía que no era tan dura como parecía, pues notó como se preocupaba por él infinidad de veces, cómo le defendía si era necesario. Tuvo su ayuda incondicional todo el tiempo.

Y finalmente llegó el día, en que no pudo salvarla, no pudo proteger a su ángel, siendo derrotado por su supuesto hermano y su mejor amigo. La vio llorar por primera vez, las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras ella pateaba su mano que sostenía la pierna de su Nii-sama. Le había dicho que no le buscara, que se quedara ahí sin hacer esfuerzos sino moriría más rápido. Le dijo que si le seguía, nunca se lo perdonaría. Comenzó a llover, y nunca se imaginó que fuera así de débil, deseó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, matarlos a todos y quedarse con ella siempre.

Demasiado tarde, fue en entonces cuando ella desapareció por la puerta, sabía que la juzgarían y que quizá, pronto moriría. Entrenó, peleó con los enemigos más poderosos, la rescató al fin. Se dio la vuelta al ver que iba a llorar una vez más, no quería verla así. Luego de todo, una sonrisa, una dulce y cálida sonrisa fue lo que necesitó para quedar en paz consigo mismo, se dio cuenta de que era mas importante de lo que pensaba, que había secado por completo la lluvia de su corazón, y supo en ese entonces el _porqué _de quererla salvar con tanto afán.

Ahora la vuelve a perder, incluida las habilidades de Shinigami y de poder ver espíritus, se da cuenta, estando en su cuarto, escuchando música, toda la falta que le hace. Le hacen falta sus gritos, sus golpes, verla debajo de su cama o en el armario leyendo mangas o haciendo dibujos horribles del conejo Chappy. Maldice todas las noches que no pude verla, que no puede decir su nombre porque sino la llamaría, le molesta que ella no se digne a verlo ¡¿Por qué no consigue un Gigai? Pero sabe que no puede, volvería a romper las reglas y no quiere meterla en líos de nuevo.

Sabe que ya pronto será un año de no verla, le entristece el alma, y lo peor, no sabe si la lluvia regresó, pero se siente vació y solo sin ella, sin esa pequeña enana de pelo negro y ojos amatistas a la que tanto quiere tener cerca. Una parte de él quiere que regrese a parar la lluvia y a que acabe con el dolor, solo un día, solo una noche. Pero la otra le dice que no, que la deje libre, que no la haga malgastar su tiempo, pues ya no la podrá borrar nunca de su mente ni de su corazón. Ella ya es la voz dentro de él. Pero aun así, la extraña, a ella. A Kuchiki Rukia.


	2. Cuanto esperé volverte a ver

_-¡Hola! Queridos lectores, ahora traigo el segundo Drabble, luego de pensarlo bien y darme cuenta que no tengo nada mejor que hacer [^^U] decidí publicar cada día los que ya tengo escritos, así es más fácil y no tengo el archivero retacado de documentos…Bueno, en cuanto a este, la inspiración me llegó luego de leer el manga 459 [*O*] ¡WOAH! ¡No mames! ¡Rukia-san regresa! (ya era hora ¬¬, Tite) Aunque me decepcioné de verla con el pelo corto [u.u] pues yo esperaba verla con el cabello más larguito…pero a que, ni importa mucho, siempre será nuestra hermosa y querida Rukia. Me emocioné tanto que quería gritar pero mi madre estaba frente de mí y no pude, sino luego piensa que me deschaveté [ñ-ñU] ¡Ah! ¡A lo que iba! No solo habrá Drabbles, también Viñetas ¿ok? Weno, nos vamos con Hikari a los Reviews._

_Hikari: Agradecemos, como siempre, cada review que nos dejan, tal vez sean vacaciones y les de flojera leer o dejar, pero de igual manera, aunque son pocos, los apreciamos mucho [^-^] Agradecemos a: __**Claw-13 y Koumo. **__(P.D. Ane-sama no muerde, dejen reviews, comenten lo que quieran, siempre y cuando no se metan con su madre XD)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Volverte a ver" de Chenoa_

_**Categoría: **__Romance_

_**Palabras: **__259_

* * *

><p><strong>CUANTO ESPERÉ VOLVERTE A VER<strong>

Se contemplaron por minutos, ahí estaba parada frente a él, sosteniendo su espada como antes, tan diferente pero tan hermosa, y él, no había cambiado en nada, pensó la Shinigami. Una mirada de sorpresa y una sonrisa, con sus ojos diciéndose todo lo que no pudieron y sobre todo, lo que las palabras vacías no demostraban. De otra forma no pudo haber sido, pues Rukia siempre había sido como una luz en la oscuridad de Ichigo, de nuevo, entre la tormenta, la Luna Blanca dispersó la lluvia.

Luego de perderse por segunda vez, se volvieron a encontrar, dos corazones hechos uno solo. ¡Vaya ironía! ¡Que vueltas da la vida! Pero no importaba, por fin la podía ver, como antes…Era obvio que no habría espacio ni tiempo que los pudiera separar. Los recuerdos alimentaron la voluntad de él para recuperar sus fuerzas, y a ella la esperanza de que pudieran verse, todo gracias al corazón. Saber que ella estaba por ahí fue lo que le hiso seguir, pues sabía que no le abandonaría.

Tanto habían esperado por volverse a ver, parecía que se habían visto apenas luego de tanto, como la primera vez…las voces ya no eran solo un eco y los ojos veían más allá de la realidad, tanto habían soñado con ese momento, ahora sus vidas volvían a tener sentido. Nunca había un "adiós", fue tan solo un "hasta luego", una pequeña pausa en la historia de ambos, que ahora, era inexistente, como si no hubiera ocurrido.

-_"Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Ichigo…"_

_-"No sabes cuanto te extrañé, Rukia…"_


	3. Ichigo, tu eres la única excepción

_-¡Mina-san! ¡Saludos! Bueno, ahora les traigo eso que llaman Viñeta, la cual espero que les guste… Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir de esta canción? ¡La amo! [:D] Es mi favorita y gracias a ella me llega la inspiración ¡Gracias Hayley Williams! [xD] (Aparte de que vi un AMV IchiRuki con la canción)… Ok, sin más que decir, Hikari, los reviews…_

_Hikari: Bueno, como siempre, recuerden que Nee-sama no muerde, dejen review, onegai, sino yo soy la que termina sufriendo [TT^TT] Se agradece mucho a __**Claw-13 **__que desde el primer capi nos deja su querido comentario [^-^]_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"The only exception" (La única excepción) de Paramore_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Hurt/Confort_

_**Palabras: **__734_

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO, TU ERES LA ÚNICA EXCEPCIÓN<strong>

Los rayos del sol le calaban en la cara, pronto se dio cuenta de que su novio le abrazaba, se había quedado dormida en el sofá, abrazada de él mientras se acomodó en su pecho toda la noche. Se levantó, tomó su bolso de la mesa junto con la sudadera, vio a Ichigo, dormido. Parecía un dulce niño, y pronto las lágrimas pedían salir de sus ojos, mirando con tristeza al durmiente, para luego salir por la puerta. Ella no quería irse pero _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Caminó por toda la calle hasta la estación del metro, y entonces venían los recuerdos de su niñez, la muerte de su hermana Hisana que para ella era como su madre, quien en su lecho pidió que nunca la olvidaran, y cómo su cuñado y ahora hermano, Byakuya, se había prometido no volver a llorar delante de ella, solo por su bien. Ese mismo día, Kuchiki Rukia, se había hecho una promesa a sí misma: no enamorarse nunca, el amor no sería para ella, pues solo le traería dolor, pero entonces lo conoció a él, a Kurosaki Ichigo, su compañero de clase y su mejor amigo.

Era una amistad como cualquier otra, platicaban, hacían trabajos juntos, salían a pasear ellos solos o entre los demás amigos del grupo, pronto, fueron lo suficientemente unidos para contarse todo, la pelinegra fue dudosa pero pudo contarle su pasado, enterándose que su mejor amigo había perdido a su madre. Esa empatía que ambos tenían, comprendiendo el sentir del otro con un gesto o una mirada era todo, para que dijera cualquier persona, que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Hasta ahora, llevaban cinco meses de salir, a punto de salir de la preparatoria, Ichigo había decidido formalizar un poco más la relación entre ellos, tenía un trabajo estable, ya vivían ambos en el mismo departamento y se llevaban bien a pesar de pelear casi la mayoría de las veces. Fue entonces que la noche anterior, le pidió a Rukia, reuniendo todo el valor necesario, que fuera su esposa y que se casaran lo antes posible al graduarse. Ahí la pelinegra sintió un golpe en el estomago, había aceptado por inercia y no se había dado cuenta de su _error _hasta media noche. Entonces decidió huir.

Lo que hacía con Ichigo iba en contra de sus principios, se había convencido que era feliz con su soledad, que tenía que tomar su propio camino, mantener la cara en alto, pues el amor era pasajero, ya que nunca dura. Se entristeció al recordar que nadie había sido tan bueno con ella, a excepción de su hermana y su cuñado, Ichigo le había enseñado a reír otra vez, contaba con él incondicionalmente, y perderlo, era algo que no podía soportar, estaba segura. Pensaba que ningún amor merecía el riesgo de vida, pero él, siempre lo había valido.

Salió del vagón antes de que la puerta se cerrara, tomó un taxi para llegar a su departamento lo más pronto posible, había dejado una nota a Ichigo de que se iba, que no la siguiera y que lo sentía, tenía que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o en verdad lo perdiera para siempre. No quería irse, lo amaba, era difícil todo lo que había vivido, pero quería de nuevo despertar a su lado y saber que ese hermoso sueño nunca terminaría. Subió hacia su piso, abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró con su novio despierto, con cara de angustia y sosteniendo el papel que había dejado sobre la mesa frente al sofá.

-¡Ichigo!-corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lo besaba-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!-lloraba mientras el otro le reanimaba acariciándole el pelo y estrechándole más hacia su cuerpo-¡Lo que sucede es que tengo miedo! ¡Miedo de perderte! ¡De no ser lo que buscas! ¡Lo lamento, Ichigo…!

-No digas tonterías, enana…Tú eres todo lo que quiero y siempre querré. Yo tampoco quiero perderte, nunca, y ten por seguro que no me perderás. Estaré contigo, siempre. Para todo, Rukia.

-Ichi…-entonces la besó dulcemente para volverla abrazar y no apartarse de ella ni un segundo más.

Quería estar con él, soportarían todo sin importar lo complicado que resultaran las situaciones. Había aceptado el amar y ser amada, por primera vez estaba segura de que hacía lo correcto, se sentía en su hogar, en su camino, creyendo en su corazón, siempre y cuando tuviera a Ichigo, a su única excepción.


	4. No ha parado de llover

_-Ok, otro Drabble, la siguiente canción me hace llorar [Y.Y] No pregunten porqué, aparte de que me recuerda al momento en que el sexy Byakuya [*-*] y el maldito de Renji [¬¬#] se llevaron a Rukia-san del lado de Fresa-kun…Pobre Ichi, ¡lloré con ese pin%#$ capitulo! ¡También por eso me caes mal, Tite!...Cofcof…ok, weno, sin importar el hecho de que no mucha gente comenta, subiré todos los Drabbles, ya que eliminarlos sería un desperdicio…Bien, sin más, los dejo por un programa de Maná [xD]._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes la componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"No ha parado de llover" de Maná_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Angst_

_**Palabras: **__328_

* * *

><p><strong>NO HA PARADO DE LLOVER<strong>

La vio partir, la había perdido ya. Comenzó a llover en ese instante, la mirada se le nubló, el pecho le dolía, no podía moverse y mucho menos hablar. En sus ojos, las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, y ese sentimiento de dolor volvía a su corazón. Se sentía como un perro herido, un ave a la que habían arrebatado las alas, Rukia era su mar y el la arena, sin ella, solo era un desierto.

Ahora que Renji y Byakuya se habían llevado a la única mujer que había querido, aparte de su madre, ¿Quién detendría la lluvia dentro de él? Su corazón y su alma estaban inundados ya, sin que nadie le salvara de su sufrir, quedó destrozado. Solo Rukia podía pararla. Seguía lloviendo dentro de él y en las calles, tirado y manchado de sangre, viendo a la gente pasar, esperando que alguien le ayudase, pero nada. Y sus ojos, continuaban llorando.

No comprendía lo que pasó, fue tan rápido ¿a caso Rukia se había ido por gusto? ¿O por ayudarlo? Ya no podía diferenciarlo, pues al ver sus lagrimas a punto de salir de sus hermosos ojos violetas, todo el mundo se le iba encima, pensó que fue su culpa ¿le dio mucho? ¿Le dio de más? Pudo mover su mano para golpearla con el suelo. ¡¿Pero qué pasó?

Lo único que quería era volver a verla, que le ayudara a calmar el dolo de su alma, que volviera a parar la lluvia en él, quedarse con ella por siempre. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Pensó que quizá era egoísta pensar eso, pero pronto se reprendió, porque por la mirada de la Shinigami, ella no quería irse. Ahora, tendría que recuperarse, salvarla, protegerla, para que pudiera parar la lluvia, aunque fuera sólo una vez más. La lluvia no le ayudaba, seguía lloviendo a su corazón, en sus ojos no paraba de llover…

-Dime, Rukia ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer sin ti?


	5. Estoy contigo

_-¡Hola de nuevo! Ahora es una Viñeta lo que les traigo, y bueno, la siguiente canción es otra de mis favoritas (claro que si no me gustaran ni hacía esto xD) Jeje…Otra que me da inspiración y me saca de apuros en momentos difíciles, aquellos que me pongo bien Emo, por "X" razón. Bastante linda, de no ser por mi hermana, ni me hubiera hecho fan de esta chica que es mi ídola, me refiero a Avril Lavigne [:3] Y bueno, en cuanto a los comentarios, agradezco a __**Claw-13, **__chica, gracias por sacarme de mi negatividad, enserio que aprecio a quienes me alegran el día, lo digo porque he andado medio sentimental últimamente [^^U] ¡Pero sin meternos a otros temas! Espero que les guste, de todo corazón._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"I'm with you" ("Estoy contigo") de Avril Lavigne_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Hurt/Confort_

_**Palabras: **__399_

* * *

><p><strong>ESTOY CONTIGO<strong>

Estaba en un puente, observando desde lo alto de este como los autos iluminaban la oscura y lluviosa noche mientras iban y venían. Serenaba tranquilamente, recargada en el barandal con lagrimas en los ojos, pues había esperado a su amigo Renji por más de una hora, pensó que llegaría, que estaría ahí, pero nada. No escuchaba nada a pesar de que los sonidos de la ciudad le retumbaban en los oídos, no había nadie, solo sus huellas en la lluvia. Estaba sola.

Decidió irse de ahí ¡al demonio con Renji! Ya era la última que vez que le hacía eso, luego de tantas que le perdonó. Buscaba a algún amigo con quien desahogarse, pero no encontró a quien conociera, no quería regresarse a su casa, sino terminaría regañada por sus hermanos de haberse escapado de casa. Estaba totalmente empapada y con lágrimas en los ojos, nada le salía bien, pensaba, pues siempre que deseaba algo, todo salía mal. Nunca le gustó estar sola.

Era la peor noche de su vida, la lluvia había parado pero ahora comenzaba a helar, harta de su maldita existencia sin sentido, corrió en dirección que no conocía, solo seguía a sus piernas, esquivando gente y blasfemando en su mente mientras seguía llorando. ¿Qué a caso a nadie le importaba? ¿Por qué Renji no había ido con ella? ¿Nadie la levaría a casa? Ni su Nii-sama, ni su mejor amigo, ni su hermana. Todo era un confuso desastre, que pensó que estaría loca.

Hasta que de pronto

-Perdone, no quise…-cayó al suelo después de chocar con alguien.

-No te preocupes, fue mi error-dijo una voz masculina frente a ella, era un muchacho de pelo naranja, ojos achocolatados y piel de melocotón-Pero, mírate, estás empapada ¿estás bien?

-Si…-trató de ocultar su sollozo, pero no funcionó.

-¿Segura?

-¡No!-rompió en llanto mientras que sin pensarlo, se abrazo del joven, que torpemente la imitó-¡Estoy harta! ¡No quiero saber nada del mundo! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

-Ya, ya…no llores…Te acompaño a tu casa-le dijo con una sonrisa y le secó las lagrimas, la tomó de la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara pero la pelinegra sonrió-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kuchiki Rukia…

-Mucho gusto…Kurosaki Ichigo. Tu nombre es inusual, pero bonito-comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de ella, tomados de la mano.

-_"No sé quien seas, Kurosaki Ichigo…Pero…Yo estoy contigo-_pensó contenta y ya más tranquila la joven ojiviolacea con una sonrisa-_Gracias…"_


	6. Tú sigues aquí, Rukia

_-¡Wooolaaa! [xD] ¡Kyyaaa! Este Drabble está recién hecho, así que no perdí tiempo y mejor decidí subirlo [^-^] Esta canción me llega, y con solo leer la letra luego de no escucharla en años me inspiré, ¡Gracias Arjona! [:P] Me encanta como escribe este hombre, aunque a muchos no ya que dicen que no comprenden sus letras, no se si sea de su agrado, pero bueno, lo que espero que si lo sea es el texto. Sin más, los dejo leer._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__Realmente no estoy tan solo de Ricardo Arjona._

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Frindship_

_**Palabras: **__401_

* * *

><p><strong>TÚ SIGUES AQUÍ, RUKIA<strong>

Le hacía falta, mucha y el sentimiento de vacío fue lo único que quedó de ella. A excepción de las pertenencias que antes usaba estando en casa, pues todavía quedaban esa pijama amarilla con cuadros que había tomado "prestada" a la hermana del pelinaranja, sin olvidar el uniforme que llevaba a la escuela cuando lo acompañaba, sus mangas shoujo que se ponía a leer en su habitación con toda la tranquilidad, sus zapatos, el cepillo de dientes y de cabello, su vestido azul, el cuaderno donde dibujaba, los lápices de colores y un poco de su esencia en la habitación de las mellizas, en la de él, pero sobre todo en el armario, donde ahora guardaba todos esos objetos.

Ya no hacía más que pensar en ella, Kurosaki Ichigo parecía zombi sin su compañera de batallas, los primeros meses sin ella fueron duros, pero de alguna manera ya estaba aprendiendo a vivir con su soledad. Se burlaba de la melancolía, a la ausencia y la nostalgia, quedándose solo con esos recuerdos que se podría decir _buenos_ en la memoria. Ya hasta soportaba los quizá no intencionados comentarios de Keigo sobre si Rukia se tomaría un descanso para ir a visitarles, todo porque, aunque ya no estuviera a su lado, no estaba tan solo como pensaba.

-_Yo todavía podré verte y estar contigo aunque tu ya no me veas…_

Palabras que se quedaron en su mente, esperando con ansias el día que solo fueran eso, palabras olvidadas el día que se volvieran a ver ¿Quién dijo que Rukia se había ido? Podría estar seguro de escuchar su voz y sentirla como si le golpeara o gritara, o incluso en el armario como antes, pues cada prenda continuaba con el aroma fresco de la pelinegra. Aun la veía a un lado de él en su aula, en su cuarto leyendo mangas, en la cocina con Yuzu o a través de la cortina como cuando se aparecía por su ventana. Pues por algo dicen que uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más le extrañan, ahí estaba Rukia Kuchiki, con él que tanto le echaba de menos, pudo cargar con su presencia pero no con el recuerdo, que seguía dándole ánimos al Kurosaki para salir adelante. Ella _seguía_ ahí, con él, aunque ni siquiera _estuviese._

-Realmente no estoy tan sólo, Rukia…Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo…Quien está contigo, si ni siquiera estás tú…


	7. Gracias

_-¡Qué onda! Nah, ps bueno, aquí una pequeña viñeta, no es tan triste como las otras, de hecho tiene un poco de OOC y lo hice basándome en el segundo Ending de la serie de anime. Espero que les guste, amo esa canción [:3] Pongámoslo como lo que me hubiera gustado ver en el Ending [xD] Y porqué no, dijo Chicharito, a otros IchiRukistas… ¡Ah! Y es una Viñeta [^^U] Los dejo leyendo._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Thank you" (Gracias/Arigatou) de Home Made Kazoku._

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Frindship_

_**Palabras: **__426_

**GRACIAS**

Se sentía tan sólo caminando por las calles, el tono carmesí del cielo se hacía notar, pronto oscurecería, se sentía deprimido, tantas cosas, su familia, sus amigos, el hecho de ser un Shinigami, todo le traía vueltas en la cabeza. Pero sabía que no podría reprochar nada, gracias a ello podría proteger a la gente que quería, todo gracias a Kuchikii Rukia, aquella Shinigami testaruda y enana a la que tanto llegó a tenerle en tan poco tiempo. De pronto, su móvil sonó.

-Oshimoshi…

-_¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me esperaste a la salida?_-era ella.

-Quería despejarme un rato…-contestó él con desanimo-Te espero cerca del rió, si quieres, no me moveré de ahí.

-_De acuerdo, no te vayas ¡entiendes!_-y colgó.

Quizá no era la chica más cariñosa del mundo, ni la más tierna, quizá será enojona, mandona, enana, insoportable, una testaruda, pero aún así la quería. El día que lo salvó se sintió extraño, y al verla herida, sintió un deseo de protegerla inmensamente; prometió el día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre, hacerse más fuerte y, si ella se encontraba en peligro, no dudaría en ir corriendo hacia ella. Por Rukia, su tristeza se desvaneció, trayendo consigo felicidad, aunque fuera a base de golpes y peleas.

Importaban muy poco el tiempo y la lejanía, serían inseparables hasta el fin, estarían juntos, apoyándose mutuamente y extendiendo la mano para que el otro se levantara. Para ellos no era necesario hacerse el fuerte, sabían perfectamente que contaban uno con el otro. Quería decirle lo mucho que la estimaba, pero tendría que buscar las palabras correctas, aquellas que provinieran de su corazón. Por eso salió a caminar, ese era el día.

-¡Ichigo!-escuchó su voz, se volteó, y ahí estaba ella quien corrió en su dirección para reclamarle-¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola! ¿Qué tal si aparece un Hollow no estoy para ayudarte?

-Claro que no…-sonrió cálidamente.

-Bueno vámonos…

-¡Espera!-la detuvo tomándole de la muñeca, y ella se sonrojó, mirando los orbes miel del chico-Es decir… Bueno… Lo que pasa es que, quiero a-agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, Rukia. Es la verdad, no sé que haría sin ti…

Sólo eso, una mirada bastaba para que se dijeran todo lo que sentían, ella sonrió, se acercó a él, y sin aviso, lo besó tiernamente, tomándole del cuello y subiéndose en sus pies. Luego se separaron para tomar oxigeno, si no lo necesitaran, continuaban, pero así tenía que ser la cruel naturaleza.

-Sólo…gírate, y ahí estaré…Para siempre, así como estuviste para mí, Ichigo…

-Gracias, Rukia…


	8. Quiero que sepas

_-¡Hola! No me había dado cuenta hasta que ya era media noche [n-nU] La neta ya casi me iba sin subir capi jeje…Ejem, bueno, el siguiente Drabble esta inspirado en una canción de Mane de la Parra… La verdad este bale ni era de mi agrado, pero mi hermana (como siempre) que diario ponía sus canciones y decía "ay que guapo y bla bla bla" me enfadó y comencé a escuchar sus canciones, esta es la primera que escuché, y la relacioné rápido con el IchiRuki con la palabra "Luna" [xD] (aunque también lo hago con las que dicen lluvia, que son seguido las de Maná jeje) Bueno, espero que les guste a pesar de ser uno de los más cortos…Como siempre digo ¡mejor tarde que nunca! ¡A leer!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Quiero que sepas" de Mane de la Parra_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Y típicos pensamientos de desolación de Fresa-kun xD_

_**Palabras: **__237_

* * *

><p><strong>QUIERO QUE SEPAS…<strong>

Su mirada ya se paseaba por su cabeza como si nada, aun así, se tuvo que callar, pues no lo admitiría, no admitiría lo mucho que la adoraba. Ya era tarde, cada sonrisa que le lanzaba le desarmaba como un rompecabezas y le derretía como mantequilla. Quería gritar todo lo que se calló en ese tiempo. Todo por una Shinigami de cabello negro, menuda estatura y hermosos ojos amatistas, que respondía al nombre de Kuchiki Rukia.

Ya se estaba volviendo loco, quería entregarle todo, quería besarla cada vez que la veía, volverla a ver cada que no estaba, su ternura e inocencia le hacía reír, así mismo, los golpes y los gritos que propiciaba. Cada que estaba sin ella, la Tierra se le frenaba y las estrellas perdían su brillo, haciendo más resplandeciente la Luna, con la que siempre la comparó. Se preguntaba porqué siempre soñaba con ella, no lo entendía, mucho menos el porqué, si sabía que no podía tenerla, se aferraba. Se dio cuenta de que por más pasajero que fuera su amor por Rukia, ya la necesitaba cada día más, y lo aceptaba. Pero el dilema era si ella sintiese lo mismo…

-Y aunque eso sea una locura, quiero que sepas, Rukia…Que no me olvido de ti…-dijo al ver la Luna llena, tan blanca y pura frente a su ventana. Extrañaba a su Shinigami, y no la podía olvidar por más intentos que hacía.


	9. Solo quiero saber quién soy

_-¡Buenas! (depende de que hora sean las que estén leyendo) La entrega de hoy es otro Drabble, ahora me inspiré en una de mis canciones favoritas, la que muchos conocen como "Iris" o el Soundtrack de la peli "The City of Angels" (lo escribí bien?) La cual, les seré sincera, no he visto [xD] Espero que les haya gustado el otro, gracias por los comentarios, se les agradece de todo corazón… Y bueno, en lo que platico con mi hermana por el MSN y leo un capi de un fic y hago una parodia que espero publicar si quedo satisfecha (no prometo nada) los dejo [:P] _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Iris" de Goo Goo Dolls_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Angst/Momentos tristes de Ichi_

_**Palabras: **__297_

* * *

><p><strong>SOLO QUIERO SABER QUIÉN SOY<strong>

Haría cualquier cosa por ella, todo, dejarla si ella era feliz. Abandonaría sus ganas de tocarla como siempre, pues de algún modo, sabía que ella podría sentirlo, solo con el fresco aire rosando su piel nívea o como una lagrima acariciando su mejilla si lloraba al recordarlo. Sabía que ella estaba más cerca del cielo, más cerca de lo que pudiera imaginar él como un ser mortal, común y corriente, ahora sin poderes de Shinigami. Nunca quería extrañarla cada noche, pero era inevitable tal sentimiento dentro de su pecho, ahora que lo único que respiraba, lo único que pensaba y saboreaba, era _ella._

¿Cómo podía luchar contra sus lágrimas amenazando salir? ¿Cómo afrontaba su cruda realidad sin ella a su lado? Necesitaba pelear contra Hollows, sangrar, cortarse las venas para poder sentirse vivo. Ya nada le importaba, sólo deseaba que Rukia volviera y las cosas fueran como antes ¡Al diablo si tenía que volver a ser Shinigami Sustituto y partirse el lomo! No soportaba la idea de estar separado de su enana, ni día ni noche.

No le importaba lo que el mundo pensara, como lo vieran, si lo entendían o no, le importaba un huevo tener que renunciar a algo solo por verla, la necesitaba y no quería volver a alejarse de ella, no lo pudo soportar el tiempo que fue corto para salvarla la primera vez, y ahora, ya iba a ser un año y todavía no regresaba. No importaba más que ella, pero sentía que merecía saber quien era él primero, quién era ella… y que significaba Ichigo Kurosaki para la pelinegra que tanto amaba y ahora, añoraba por tener de vuelta. Era lo único que quería, en ese absurdo mundo donde las ilusiones se rompían fácilmente. Volver a tener cerca a la ojivioleta.


	10. Sigue corriendo

_-¡Qué ondas! No pues, aquí cansada, acabo de llegar a mi casita luego de ir fuera a la capital de mi estado… Odio la ciudad [¬¬U] no me gusta, demasiado ruido, la vida muy rápida, un caos…Prefiero esta pequeñita ciudad donde vivo [xD] La verdad pienso que se parece un tantito a Karakura, ni muy chica ni muy grande… ¡Bueno, a lo que iba! La verdad, hacer Drabbles o Viñetas basándome en los Endings (sobre todo) ya me está gustando, el de ahora es otro de mis favoritos (claro porque se muestra CLARAMENTE que es IchiRuki) y nada más y nada menos que el de "Gallop" espero que les guste, y viene al final con una frasecita de la canción que me llega…Bueno, es tarde, me entretendré escribiendo para luego dormirme ¡que estoy hasta la ma…digo hasta la gorra de cansada! [:P]_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpreten._

_**Canción: **__"Gallop" (Galope) de Pe'zmoku_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Friendship/Ooc_

_**Palabras: **__316_

* * *

><p><strong>SIGUE CORRIENDO<strong>

Se encontraba en una fiesta, el ruido dela música retumbaba en sus oídos, las luces de la pista de baile le causaba ilusiones con sus colores, que al sentir sus lagrimas en sus ojos, esas tonalidades parecían líquidos. Había tantas sombras que no reconocía ni la suya. No sabía porqué había ido si no estaba a gusto, no tenía ánimos, y aun estaba triste porque su mejor amigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, no regresaba de su viaje, y no tenía idea si lo volvería a ver.

Se fue de ahí y notó que ya no había ni un alma en las calles de Karakura, solo estaban las luces de los postes y los anuncios de locales, ni la luna, ni las estrellas aquella madrugada. Caminó hasta un puente, viendo el horizonte. Para ella fue muy tarde, y hasta ahora se dio cuenta, Ichigo se fue y no pudo declarársele, dejó escapar su oportunidad. Ahora solo estaba hecha un rió de lagrimas a punto de secarse. Sentía que no merecía seguir pisando ese suelo si ya no tenía motivos para seguir adelante.

-¿Rukia?-esa voz, se le hacía bastante conocida…era _él._

Levantó su cara, dirigió la vista hacia dicha persona, en ese momento el sol apenas salía. Ante el deslumbrante amanecer, vio la figura de su amigo de cabello naranja, parado ahí, frente a ella. Con una sonrisa, sus ojos miel, escuchando su voz, la podía oír perfectamente.

-Ichigo… ¿eres tú?-dio una señal de haberlo escuchado, comenzando a caminar hacia él sin creérselo-Estás aquí… ¡Ichigo!

Corrió a abrazarlo, llena de felicidad, no hacía falta decir lo que sentía, con un solo mirar ya se decían todo. Él la abrazó todavía más fuerte, dándole un beso que le tomo desprevenida y él sonriendo, una sonrisa que solo ella, Rukia Kuchiki, podía sacarle.

-Te extrañe, idiota…Nunca me vuelvas a dejar…

-Yo también, enana…Ya no te sientas sola…_"Sólo sigue corriendo por este camino…"_


	11. Lluvia al corazón

_-¡Ko-nichiwa, mina-san! [xD] Bueno, aquí de nuevo, ya sin el dolor de pies jaja…subiendo este Drabble inspirado de nuevo en una canción que me llega ¡Kyyyaa! ¡Gracias Maná! ¡Amo esta rola no saben cuanto! Me recuerda mucho al IchiRuki [TT^TT] En primera, la canción me gusta porque amo la lluvia y te sirve de animo en días así, claro si eres depresivo en estos días… Aparte de que escuchándola hoy mientras andaba en el centro con mi Oka-chan, se me prendió el foco y dije "¡A webo que con esto hago fic!" Como siempre me inspiré en el capi 459 del manga ¡Levanten la mano quienes ya quieren el 460! *presiona el control remoto y se escuchan gritos de "YO"* [xP] Bueno, sin más, agradeciendo a mi madre y hermana de haberme introducido al rock mexicano, sobre todo al de este grupo que amo… ¡A Leer! ¡Que está recién hecho!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen y/o interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Lluvia al corazón" de Maná_

_**Categoría:**__ Romance/Hurt/Confort/Frindship_

_**Palabras: **__436_

* * *

><p><strong>LLUVIA AL CORAZÓN<strong>

Algo los unía, un lazo extremadamente fuerte, capaz de acabar con todas esa barreras que los separaban, siempre había sido así, y esta ocasión no sería la excepción. La Lluvia siempre había sido su mayor desventaja; siempre presente en los momentos más tristes y llenos de desesperación de ambos, ahogándose en el vacío del dolor. Ambos. Tanto la Luna como el Sol.

Miedos, incertidumbre, engaños, mentiras, dolor, tristeza…sufrimiento. Todas estas cosas que ambos cargaban y nunca fueron capaces de demostrar frente al resto… Pero para ellos no era necesario callar, todo se decían con una mirada, una sonrisa, una lagrima. La desilusión era su pesar, compartida con un solo testigo, la lluvia, la cual los acompañó en cada trágico suceso: la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Sol y Luna, Oscuridad y Luz, Cielo y Tierra, una Mariposa y un Huracán… Su encuentro no fue casualidad, aunque también pareciera que estuvo planeado, tampoco lo era, incluso por esa a veces cruel vía de púas llamada Destino, sin dirección. Quizá solo sería _Suerte. _Ya no podían sobrevivir el uno sin el otro, eran tan diferentes pero tan hechos a la medida del otro, que sino nunca se superarían, habrían muerto de soledad, pero no. Siempre estarían juntos, él lo había dicho, sus recuerdos no serían todo, pues sus lazos eran irrompibles.

"_La Lluvia se desliza sobre el Sol Negro, pero la Lluvia se secó gracias a la Luna Blanca"_

Ahora Ichigo no sabía que hacer, de nuevo había caído, no sabía como levantarse, no sin Rukia, la que siempre la hacía sonreír, que siempre le animaba, que siempre le ayudaba en las dificultades. La esperanza se había muerto.

"_Si pudiera ser Lluvia, la cual une a los eternamente separados Cielo y Tierra ¿sería capaz de unir los corazones de las personas?"_

Ahora la Lluvia se dispersó misteriosamente, una katana le atraviesa el corazón y se siente devastado… Pero la esperanza vuelve.

"_Lluvia de esperanza, Lluvia al corazón,  
>siempre ahí estaré, no te fallaré.<br>Desde el cielo Lluvia el corazón.  
>Sol que lanza la esperanza,<br>la esperanza y la Luz,  
>no importa lo que pase, no importa jamás,<br>no no…Lluvia al corazón"_

Ahí estaba, tan cambiada pero con su mirada donde le demostraba todo, cuanto le extrañaba y toda la felicidad que sentía al verlo, era como volver en el tiempo. Al fin estaba juntos, la Lluvia, su más grande tristeza, ya no causaba dolor, ahora les traía consigo la esperanza de continuar, de hacer de aquel adiós que pensaron incurable, aquel final, una nueva historia, o mejor dicho, continuar con la pausa que habían tenido durante 17 meses.


	12. Mi corazón es tuyo

_-¡WAAHH! ¡Ahora les traigo un Drabble medio emo pero no con pensamientos de Ichi, sino de Kia-chan [^.^] Bueno, la siguiente canción me encanta, de nuevo de Paramore, que al escucharla, neta que me hace llorar, sobre todo porque me trae recuerdos [u-u] un amigo que estaba conmigo en primer grado, había descargado canciones de dicho grupo por petición mía, yo no conocía la canción, y el día que dijo que se cambiaria de escuela, la escuché…Pobre, lo extraño...¡Pero los amigos no se olvidan! [=')] Bueno, dejando atrás mis recuerdos sin sentido, [XD] Una aclaración del fic anterior, las frases en cursivas son claro de Tite-sama, y la estrofa es nada mas y nada menos que de dicha canción elegida ¿captaron? Weno, espero que si jeje…Sin más, les dejo leyendo…¡Sobres, sobres, sobres, sobres! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"My heart" (Mi corazón) de Paramore_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Angst/Sentimientos de Rukia_

_**Palabras: **__604_

* * *

><p><strong>MI CORAZÓN ES TUYO<strong>

No comprendía lo que le pasaba, todo fue tan repentino, tan fugaz que ni ella se dio cuenta de que venían naciendo esos sentimientos dentro. Pronto descubrió que esos sentimientos, esas emociones cada que estaba con cierto muchacho de cabellera naranja no eran comunes, no deberían serlo, mucho menos para ella siendo lo que era.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debió haberse fijado en Ichigo de tal forma, pero era tarde, ya no podía seguir dañándose a sí misma y mucho menos engañar a su propio corazón. ¿Corazón? Eso que para los de su Clan era una creencia superflua no digna de un Shinigami. Si, había caído, su alma ya no era una simple existencia, se estaba volviendo humana. Ya lo había dicho Renji antes, tenía esa _asquerosa _expresión humana en el rostro. Todo se lo debía al chico Kurosaki, aquel que con su mal carácter, con su boca tan maleducada, con esa terquedad y ceño fruncido le había cambiado el destino.

Con él y los que eran sus amigos pudo sentirse aliviada, apreciada, querida, confortable. Cosas que nunca pudo sentir. Su amistad fue demasiado lejos, lo notó pero lo quiso negar con todas sus fuerzas, pronto sus emociones le traicionarían y quedarse en el mundo humano sería un acto egoísta, trayendo sufrimiento a los que quería, cosa que no merecían. Tenía que admitirlo, amaba a Ichigo con cada fibra de su ser, no poder estar con él le mataba, literalmente; verlo ser derrotado y a punto de morir le hacían sentir impotente de no tener las agallas necesarias para interferir en cada pelea.

Lo vio crecer y hacerse fuerte, tal y como ella misma le había dicho que hiciera, y todos los sacrificios que hiso el pelinaranja no fueron en vano, ya podía proteger a los suyos. Sin embargo el cruel destino les volvió a separar, un mes de verlo inconsciente le dolía profundamente, saber que ya no podían verse era aun peor, sobre todo que ya no le permitirían estar junto a él a sabiendas de perder su poder espiritual, como consecuencia, dejar de ser un Shinigami Sustituto. Prefirió terminar las cosas por el bien de ambos a tener que soportar el dolor.

La despedida fue corta, su mirada reflejaba todo lo que sentía, las palabras no podían salir de su boca pues había un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar, quería echarse a llorar en ese instante al ver como Ichigo le miraba de tal manera, sus ojos que denotaban enorme tristeza y melancolía sabiendo que ya no pelearían, ya no charlarían, ya no habría esa empatía que sentían al verse con un solo mirar y que todo terminaba ahí era frustrante. Un ligero "gracias", fueron todas las palabras de su amigo y amor antes de darse cuenta que para él, ya había desaparecido.

Luego de eso, lo visitó cada noche que podía, lo miraba dormir y le acariciaba su crispado cabello. La única manera de reconfortarla y que ella también pudiera dormir tranquila teniendo pesadillas de que algo malo le ocurría. Su corazón le dolía con cada latir estando cerca, a punto de que saliera de su pecho. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por él, abrazarlo,besarlo, pero tenía que mantener el cruel silencio. Sabía que él se estaba recuperando y que pronto habría tiempo de decirle, decirle que no había nadie más para ella, que ese hombre, tal y como era estaba en su corazón siempre. Que ese corazón en donde lo guardaba latía, latía solo y únicamente por él, aquel corazón existente y mientras no vivo simplemente era de él, de Kurosaki Ichigo.


	13. Trato de sentirme mejor

_-Hola, bueno no ando de muchos ánimos, ando medio emo… Pero sin meterlos en mis broncas, les dejo leer el siguiente Drabble, que es una canción que escuché de mi hermana, interpretada por el vocalista de una de mis bandas favoritas, Aerosmith y uno de los mejores guitarristas que he escuchado, Carlos Santana…La verdad, esta canción con la guitarra y la voz de este hombre que es Stev, comprendes como lo que trata de transmitir… Bien, sin otra cosa que decirles, me retiro para que lean agusto…_

_**Disclaimer:**__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Just feel better" (Solo sentirme mejor) de Carlos Santana feat. Steven Tyler._

_**Categoría: **__Angst/Hurt/Un poco de Ooc/Sentimientos de Ichigo._

_**Palabras:**__ 228_

* * *

><p><strong>TRATO DE SENTIRME MEJOR<strong>

Sabía que sus palabras nunca mentían, pues Rukia Kuchiki lo conocía muy bien, más que él mismo. Por alguna razón se sentía perdido y no encontraba la llave de su camino, todo el mundo le decía que las cosas pasaban por una razón, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué a él? Perder a Rukia fue lo último que necesitaba para sentirse todavía peor, su vida nunca tuvo un curso _feliz_ cuando la conoció, y ella, quien le había dado un sentido, se había marchado.

Necesitaba sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos, sus besos, su cuerpo… La necesitaba. Pero estaba tan lejos, la única que lo comprendía y la única que amaba. Debía admitirlo, de una vez, estaba asustado del destino incierto sin ella y, sobre todo, que su alma lloraba sin consuelo. Necesitaba su ayuda esta vez, pues no podía llegar a ningún lado…faltaba mucho tiempo para volver a tenerla con él, como antes.

Hacía todo lo posible para ponerse mejor, cualquier pequeña cosa, salir, despejarse, intentar olvidarla con cualquiera que se le cursara, pero nada. Maldecía de no poder volver a ser el mismo, necesitaba cambiar y lo sabía, pero el problema era que no quería. Se sentía perdido en una espesa niebla, sin nadie que le rescatara de sí mismo.

-Dime qué haces…Rukia… ¿Qué no sabes que estoy tratando de hacer cualquier cosa para sentirme mejor… sin ti?


	14. Deseo salvarte

_-¡Hey! Bueno ya ando mejor de humor, ayer me entristecí, pero luego de esos ratos donde lees cadenas estúpidas que te hacen reír en internet [XD] me alegré, además que no saben la odisea que pasé hoy en los camiones, todo por ir con mi papá para que me diera mis millones de pesos [ósea solo 100 baros de quincena ¬¬]me subí a 4 camiones este día, aparte de que caminé casi desde una calle no sé cuál para ir a comprar un boleto para mi hermano al show de Las Lavanderas de Telehit [XD] Y bueno, aparte de que me animaron demasiado hoy, jeje…La siguiente canción ¡la amo! [TT^TT] El video está genial, lo recomiendo, Simple Plan lo hiso debido a que hay mucha gente enferma de cáncer, y una de esas personas son el padre y hermano del vocalista y la madre del baterista…Aparte de que me recuerda momentos lindos con mi prima cantándola jeje…y sin mas que decirles que ignoren a esa gente que no vale la pena que uno se ponga triste o enojado por ellos, que disfruten lo que les queda de vida y sean felices con lo que tienen, los dejo para leer._

_**Dislcaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Save you" (Salvarte) de Simple Plan_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Frinship/Sentimietos de Ichi_

_**Palabras: **__376_

* * *

><p><strong>DESEO SALVARTE<strong>

Respira, sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero quiere hacerlo, _tiene _que hacerlo. Tiene que rescatar a la chica de la muerte antes de tiempo, la frustración y la impotencia por no hacer nada no se comprara a los peligros que pueda pasarle en un lugar que no conoce, pero eso no le importa, el la salvará a cualquier costo.

No pudo decirle lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que la agradecía cada que cosa que hiso para ayudarle, las veces que estuvo con él fueron bastantes, las necesarias para que entablaran un lazo fuerte y difícil de romper, y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas podrían acabar con dicha unión. Cada paso era importante, quedaba poco camino que recorrer, era demasiado tarde para resignarse y ponerse a llorar como cuando era un niño pequeño. Ahora no sería protegido, no perdería de nuevo a la mujer más importante en su vida. Primero había sido su madre, pero no quería decir que significaría lo mismo con Rukia.

Claro que se desesperaba, pero no se rendiría, incluso si ella caía, si ella perdía la fe, él la levantaría, la sacaría adelante, así como hiso lo mismo ella durante cada pelea. Quería escuchar de nuevo su voz, decirle tantas cosas, protegerla las veces que fueran necesarias, todo, absolutamente todo, solo para que se quedara con él y no se fuera nunca de su lado y hacerla sentir bien. Deseaba algo que le ayudase a entender porque no podían estar juntos, pero no había nada lo suficientemente racional que lo dijera. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que dejaría de pelear por lo que quería.

Lo que esperaba era que no se rindiera, que esperara por él, pues ahí estaría, siempre. La salvaría a como diera lugar, y haría hasta lo imposible de no morir en el intento, pues un intento era no conseguir nada para él. Le quedaba solo esa enorme escalera, al fin la vería. El corazón le latía más por la emoción que por la agitación que sentía de tanto correr, no importaba nada más que ella en ese momento. La salvaría y la protegería con su vida.

-"_Sólo espera, Rukia…Te salvaré y así podremos estar juntos otra vez…"_


	15. Estamos Adheridos Separados

_-¡KYYYAAAA! ¡ME MUERO! [*O*] Estoy a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco, quiero gritar, llorar, maldecir, golpearme en la pared, besar la pantalla de la compu ¡no mames! ¡Mi pobre corazón!...ok, ya fue mucho uufff inhalemos y exhalemos [XD] Enserio que no me esperaba eso…Bueno, mi emoción se debe a que recién acabo de leer el capitulo 460 del manga, y me quedé con cara "¡NO MAMES WEY! ¿NETA?" me sorprendió sobre todo el cambiazo de los chicos del Gotei… ¿Vieron a Byakuya, Renji y Shiro-chan? (Honestamente, Byakuya-boy se veía mas buenote todavia sin la bufanda de los Kuchiki...¡NYU! ¡Con ese hermano quien no comete insesto! [*¬*] Ejem…bueno, olviden ese comentario [^^U] Bueno, si mi vista no me falla, creo que Ikkaku es Teniente, o quizá solo agregó algo a la vestimenta…¡Ya quiero que la Saga termine! ¡Quiero ver acción y mucho IchiRuki, Tite!...¡OK! Volviendo al fic, tomemos esto como una Viñeta porque la verdad, no sé que demonios sea, lo escribí y me salió espontáneamente [n-nU] La siguiente canción es una de mis favoritas, aparte de que va muy de acuerdo a este par de tortolitos en su situación actual, es de Panda, mi grupo de rock en español favorito [:3] Ojalá les guste, sin más, creo que los dejaré leer y me iré por ahí en mi cuarto a que me dé el papatús de la emoción [xD] (eso es broma, todavía no se libran de mí…muajaja) _

_P.D. Si no le entienden, comprendan onegai, estaba tan emocionada leyendo que ni sabía que onda con lo que escribía, por un instante hasta olvidé como poner las comas xD_

_P.D.D. Los dialogos del IchiRuki son exactamente los del Manga._

_**Dislcaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo (¡Que hiso hasta ahora algo bueno!).. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Adheridos-Separados" de Panda_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Comedy/Frindship_

_**Palabras:**__ 442_

* * *

><p><strong>ESTAMOS ADHERIDOS-SEPARADOS<strong>

Habían prometido estar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, protegerse mutuamente aunque el otro dijera lo contrario, no importaba la distancia, la lejanía, sus lazos eran inquebrantables, duros como para ser rotos, y tenía que admitirlo, Rukia tenía razón "los lazos perdidos pueden renovarse" así pasó con ellos…no, ellos nunca se separaron, por más fue no pudieron verse a la cara, estaban el uno para el otro.

No es que ella ignorase a Ichigo, sabía que su abandono le había hecho mal, pero no podía dejarse llevar ahora por sus emociones siendo teniente, tenía que madurar y aceptar sus responsabilidades como Kuchiki. Él, bueno, pensó que había madurado, pero seguía siendo el mismo niño llorón de antes, claro que Rukia le sacó de su frustración con esos típicos golpes ¡Vaya que los extrañaba!

-¡Idiota! ¡Estabas llorando como una niña! ¡Miro hacia otro lado y te vuelves un cobarde! ¡Es vergonzoso!-expresó con euforia pero a la vez avergonzada, dándose cuenta de que el idiota de Ichigo no era nada sin ella.

¡Ah! ¡Ese golpe se sintió tan bien! Pero no lo admitiría, se había hecho un experto en fingir durante esos 17 meses sin ella.

-Rukia…Quiero decirte una cosa-entonces la chica se estremeció, pensando en lo cursi que podría llegar a ponerse el pelinaranja-Actualmente ¡El no cambió mi pasado!-se merecía el título de idiota, un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba ni hablar luego de que dijo su nombre, ya tenía todo planeado cuando la viera, pero ¡malditas hormonas y nervios! Pero aun así, supo que ella entendía a la perfección cada palabra.

Aunque le hubiera pateado, aunque estuvo a punto de golpearle con esa espada sin filo que le regreso sus poderes, agradecía todos, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Isshin, Urahara… ¡todos ellos por regresarle a Rukia! Por regresarle su poder espiritual y poder verla, sentirla, mirar sus hermosos ojos y sentir de nuevo esa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir como el idiota que era, pero sólo de ella. En realidad, nunca estuvieron tan lejos, siempre estaban juntos pero no se daban cuenta de ello, solo pocos centímetros…estaba claro que ellos eran un gran ejemplo de un amor de adheridos-separados, juntos hasta el final a pesar de las distancias y el tiempo, no importa a donde fueran. Ella quería que no se rindiera, de lo contario, no habría nada más entre ellos, pero también, él quería admitir lo mucho que la amaba, que la necesitaba, no podía evitar, pero al final, ella admitió que sin eso, sus lazos, los cuales los unían, no habría más…

De nuevo el Sol y la Luna estaban juntos, ahora sí, adheridos por siempre…


	16. Yo te protegeré

_-¡Hola, gente! Bueno, aquí una Viñetita de otro Ending de la serie, ¡No saben como me encanta! ¡Es claro que Tite es un maldito IchiRukista que se hace pendejo! Te respeto Tite, pero neta, ya no te hagas el sordo, todo el mundo sabe que aunque te guste el IchiHime que no existe, AMAS el IchiRuki [xD] Sino, no habría hecho el Ending…Y creo que también los de Sambomaster también son IchiRuki, sino como explican la letra…Sinceramente amo la canción y el video, es mi segundo Ending Favorito (claro porque el primero es Thank You) Y bueno, este es el último Ending que convierto en Fic [u-u] Jeje…ya salí de mi trauma con el capi 460, enserio quiero ver el trasero de Ginjo pateado por Ichigo (el de Tsukishima no tanto, el si está guapo xD)…Ejem…bueno, sin más, me tengo que ir, (¡Ni siquiera vi el manga de Naruto!) los dejo para leer…tengo que dejar mi vicio temprano ya que pronto entro a clases [¬¬U] _

_P.D. La parte final, honestamente la agregué, la había dejado solo hasta las letras cursivas (recuerdos o Flash Back), pero se me hiso lindo agregarle eso ultimo [n.n]_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__Kimi wo mamotte, kimi wo aishite (Yo te voy a proteger, yo te voy a amar [O eso es lo que entiendo de Japonés ¬¬u])_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Frindship/AU/Posible Futuro de Bleach si el IchiRuki se casa xD/No Hay Lime ni Lemon ¬¬_

_**Palabras: **__443_

* * *

><p><strong>YO TE PROTEGERÉ<strong>

_Caminaba por el parque de Karakura, normalmente a pesar del clima, pues estaba lloviendo tranquilamente, la gente corría de un lado para otro "¿pero para qué? Si ya se mojaron" .Se preguntaba cierto muchacho de cabellera naranja con su paraguas. De pronto, algo lo sacó de su tranquilidad, pues vio como una muchacha de pequeña estatura, cabello negro, estaba sentada en una de las bancas de dicho lugar, sin inmutarse por las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ella, mojándole en demasía._

_-Oye…-le llamó y la chica volteó a verlo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Si…_

_-¿Podrías decirme que tienes? Estás llorando…-y aunque las lagrimas no se notaran, solo por negarlo, la chica se frotó los ojos con la manga de su blusa._

_-Nada…Es que…Me dejaron plantada-subió sus manos a su rostro, volviendo a llorar, y algo dentro del pelinaranja hiso que se enterneciera._

_-Pero no llores. Mira, quien te dejó plantada debió haber sido muy idiota por haberle hecho eso a una chica tan bonita-le dijo con una sonrisa ante la atónita pelinegra._

_-¿E-enserio?_

_-Si. Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo._

_-Mucho gusto. Kuchiki Rukia-ambos se dieron la mano y entonces notó como sus ojos, ya colorados de tanto llorar, tenían un iris hermoso de color entre violáceo y azul. Pensó que tal vez, no era coincidencia su encuentro._

_-Ven, te llevo a tu casa-la chica le miró dudosa-No temas, no voy a hacerte nada-rió él y ella aceptó._

_De camino a la casa de la chica, iniciaron con una amena conversación, él estudiaba medicina y ella enfermería, notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común. Al pasar el tiempo, Rukia e Ichigo se convirtieron en amigos muy íntimos, y el tiempo fue suficiente como para que el oji avellana se diera cuenta de los sentimientos hacia ella, desde el primer momento en que la conoció. Iniciaron una hermosa relación, y los días de lluvia ya no fueron tan tristes, ahora Ichigo secaba las lágrimas de Rukia, y claro, por qué no, protegerla para siempre. Y aunque nada fuera perfecto, la haría feliz._

[+]

Ahora estaba recostado en su cama, recién despertando de su sueño, volteó a su lado y vio a esa misma chica que conoció ese día de lluvia, tan hermosa como desde aquel día, claro que con el cabello un poco más corto, con una sonrisa en su linda cara, tapada con la misma sábana que él. Con delicadeza, se acercó a ella para remover los mechones de su cara y besar tiernamente la frente de su ahora esposa. Con la que vivía feliz, tal y como lo soñó hace cuatro años.


	17. Y esa razón eres tú

_**-**__Buenas, mis queridos colegas, bueno, aquí otra Viñeta, de una canción bastante bonita, ojalá les agrade tanto como a mí, y bueno, este digamos que es el tiempo donde Ichigo todavía no recupera sus poderes y apenas Rukia-san se va de Karakura. Ya tengo medidos los Drabbles/Viñetas, así que solo serán 20 y agregaré un extra ¿les parece? Den su opinión y dependiendo, busco mas canciones y alargo ¿arre? Bueno, sin más, los dejo para que lean a sus anchas xD._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/Interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"The reason" (La razón) de Hoobastank_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Hurt/Confort/Frindship_

_**Palabras: **__322_

* * *

><p><strong>Y ESA RAZÓN ERES TÚ…<strong>

Era una noche muy tranquila en Karakura, el viento soplaba fresco, la gente dormía plácidamente en sus camas, y Rukia Kuchiki, realizaba su trabajo de Shinigami, sin embargo, se tomó un pequeño descanso, sólo para ver a cierto pelinaranja dormitar en la comodidad de su habitación. Lo miró con ojos de ternura, para ella todo él era perfecto, su respirar, sus ojos cafés cerrados, su llamativo cabello, incluso su actitud tan testaruda. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Ichigo, mientras que con su mano, sabiendo que él no sentiría, acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus orbes violetas.

-Nunca fui perfecta, pero gracias a ti estoy aprendiendo a serlo… He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, una de ellas es… haberte causado tanto dolor y meterte en problemas que no eran tuyos. Mírate, ve como estás ahora…Esto es algo con lo que viviré por siempre, no sé si pueda quitármelo, Ichigo…así como poder quitarte ese dolor…

-Rukia…-dijo inconsciente el chico, moviéndose un poco. Rukia se sonrojó pues pensó que quizá la escuchaba o soñaba con ella.

-Idiota…-susurró con una sonrisa melancólica-Me gustaría que me escucharas, que me volvieras a ver, pero tengo que irme ya…-dejo escapar un sollozo-Pero no sin antes decirte lo que quiero que sepas, que…yo, te quiero, Ichigo…Te agradezco porque me has hecho cambiar, y me hiciste encontrar una razón para hacerlo, y mostrar el lado que no conocías de mí…Todo por ti, por que esa razón, eres tú…

Se inclinó a su rostro y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, mientras que pequeñas gotas de sus lágrimas quedaron en su rostro, las secó y se marchó del cuarto por la ventana, para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, acompañada por la luz de la Luna blanca, dejando a un Ichigo, que como cada noche, soñaba con ella dentro de su habitación.

-Rukia…no te vayas….


	18. Como dueles, Rukia

_-¡Qué tal mis lectores! Bueno, ahora les traigo un Drabble-Ichigo's POV, a ver si les gusta, la verdad, la siguiente canción me hace llorar, no me pregunten porqué que no les diré [¬¬/xD] Y bueno, creo que luego de consultarlo con la almohada, he decidido hacer solo los 20 Drabbles/Viñetas planeados y agregar un extra, porque, honestamente, no es por hacerles choro, sin USB o Internet fijo no puedo inspirarme con música [u-u] así que creo que son todos…A menos de que les guste Blink 182 no sé [xD]…Ejem…bueno, sin más que decir, creo que me voy, ya casi me tengo que dormir porque como pasado mañana entro a clases, mi oka-chan me obligará a levantarme temprano para mañana [¬¬u]_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Como dueles en los labios" de Maná_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Angst/Ichi's POV_

_**Palabras: **__280_

* * *

><p><strong>COMO DUELES, RUKIA…<strong>

Me duele el pecho y no sabes cuanto, me duele el alma, si es que así se le puede llamar, no lo sé…Todo porque ya te has ido, me duele tu ausencia, me haces falta, tus gritos, tus ojos, tus golpes, tus dibujos, tu presencia en mi habitación, como antes, cuando te ponías a leer tus mangas en el armario o junto a mi cama, tu voz, tu aroma, tu presencia…toda tú. Necesito de ti.

El invierno lo pasé llorando por dentro, extrañándote cada minuto, y ahora es casi un año sin ti, maldito tiempo, me mata cada que no estás, ¡no lo soporto! Siento que me envenenan, esto no es vivir, preferiría morirme, quizá así pueda verte ¿no crees? Ahora solo, en mi habitación, no hago más que perder el tiempo, prefiero los viejos tiempos, cuando estabas aquí, ¡que importa si tengo que matar Hollows! Sólo quiero que estés aquí, que me levantes el ánimo solo como tú sabes, poder verte…nada más. Que ya no soporto esta soledad.

Me duele despertar cada madrugada, luego de soñar que algo te sucede y vivir con la angustia que ya no podré verte. Pienso que nuestra despedida fue un horrible sueño, despierto con un poco de esperanza y quiero abrir el armario para ver si estás ahí, pero no te veo…No sabes como me duele, enana. Te extraño y mucho. No sabes como me duele tu recuerdo, del día que te marchaste, y yo sin poder decirte lo que sentía, me duelen los labios por ese beso que me hubiera gustado darte, pero no…

_Como me duele no verte  
>como duele en madrugada<br>Como dueles en los labios  
>como duele en madrugada<em>


	19. Caer en pedazos

_-¡Qué pedo! [xD] Nah, bueno…En primer lugar, les saludo, queridos lectores…en segunda, aprovechó mis 5 horas libres antes de entrar a prisión (con esto me refiero a la escuela XD/¬¬U) Bueno, sin más, déjenme decirles que este Drabble me encanta, es otra canción de Avril Lavigne, ojalá les guste…Ok, sin más que decirles que les deseo suerte a todos que, al igual que su servidora, entran a clases mañana Lunes 22, los dejo leer…[xD]_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Fall to pieces" (Caer en pedazos) de Avril Lavigne_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Hurt/Confort/Frindship/Sentimientos de Rukia._

_**Palabras: **__349_

* * *

><p><strong>CAER EN PEDAZOS<strong>

Tenía que admitirlo, Ichigo ya era parte de ella, no importaba como. Miraba al cielo y cada que lo hacía lo recordaba, los espejismos de la figura del pelinaranja no la dejaban en paz. Él siempre estaba presente. Cada que lo veía triste comprendía su dolor, como aquella vez en que en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, no podía interferir, pero el simple temor de que muriera le agobiaba. Si las cosas fueran como ella deseaba, nunca lo dejaría, lo protegería y mandaría al demonio todo, su oficio de Shinigami, sus conocidos…todo.

Rezaba porque en aquella ocasión no muriera, al igual que en muchas otras, cuando fue a rescatarla, cuando se enfrentó a los Espada, siempre. Quería que salieran adelante, juntos. Claro, si ella pudiera ser libre y no solo un alma, si tan solo tuviese su camino. El sería el único hombre en su vida, con el que estaría en cada momento, pues siempre la entendió, siempre le apoyaba y le levantaba cuando más lo necesitaba, más de lo que ella podía pedir. Quería estar con él, entre sus brazos, intentaba no pensarlo, pero siempre terminaba lo contrario.

¿Qué es real? ¿Qué siento? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Quiénes somos? Quería saberlo ella misma, que con el corazón hecho un remolino de sentimientos no entendía como él la desarmaba en un instante al mirarlo fijo a los ojos…pero ella, con trabajos lo entendía, sabía que sentía, pero ¿completamente? ¿No podría él decírselo en la cara. ¡Quería saberlo todo! Quería que por una vez, Ichigo la mirara de otra forma que no fuera como su compañera de batallas, mirarlo de frente, sentarse a su lado, llorar frente a él sin que su maldito orgullo de Kuchiki se lo impidiera. Abrazarlo y besarlo cuando quisiera, nada de conversaciones, eso nunca lo necesito, más una mirada, que la hacía caer en pedazos como tonta enamorada, era lo único que la hacía volver en sí al mismo tiempo.

No quería caer en pedazos, sería fuerte por ella, para sí poder decirle, en algún momento, que estaba enamorada de él. De Ichigo Kurosaki.


	20. Deja todo atrás

_-¡Hola! Bueno, primero que nada ¡Feliz regreso a clases! [xD] Jeje…aunque para muchos no creo que sea "feliz", para mí si lo fue, me sentí bien (sobre todo porque me quitaron a una maestra de que plano no aguantaba de verla ni de lejos muajajajaja…) Vi a mis amigos, el profe por el que me cambiaron la vieja esa no me agrada mucho pero me parece más su manera de evaluar…Dejé el uniforme de chacha (osea que era un uniforme de jumper azul pastel) por uno tinto [x)]…Weno, sin más que decir, porque mi hermano me está cuidando y me dice que tengo que dormirme tempra [¬¬u] ¡Ay Onii-chan! Bien, les traigo este Drabble de mi canción favorita, ósea "Leave out all the rest" de Linkin Park, ojalá si les guste tanto como a mí…aparte de que vi una vez un AMV con el IchiRuki en YouTube…Búsquenlo, aparecen dos, el que más me agrado fue donde aparece la escena de Rukia corriendo por las calles (del episodio 16) Ok, sin más, me lanzo a ver Bad Boys y los dejo leer [n-n]_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Leave out all the rest" (Deja todo atrás) de Linkin Park_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Hurt/Confort_

_**Palabras: **__382_

* * *

><p><strong>DEJA TODO ATRÁS<strong>

Despertó asustado, bañado en sudor luego de esa horrible pesadilla donde supuestamente él estaba perdido y nadie lo podía ver, lo único que observaba era a Rukia igual de asustada, llorando y buscándolo, pero de todos sus amigos, pareciera que solo a ella le importaba ¿Qué sucedía? Miró más detenidamente y su cuerpo estaba en un charco de sangre ¿pero porque él seguía vivo? Aun más… Seguía soñando con Rukia luego de ya no verla en casi 17 meses.

Aunque no todos sus sueños eran malos, también había ocasiones en las que escuchaba su voz, susurrándole que no tuviera miedo, que ella estaba bien y que ya no se sintiera solo, pues tenía que recordar que ella estaba a su lado aunque no pudiese verla. Se sentía como un inútil, ya no podía proteger a los otros y de nuevo era el defendido, pues sus amigos no le dejaban meterse luego de enterarse que atacaron a Ishida. Sentía que le faltaba quien le comprendiera. Puede que sea fuerte en el exterior, pero no por completo, le hacía falta la pelinegra para que estuviera cuerdo y le apoyara como antes, la necesitaba.

Nunca fue perfecto, lo sabía ¿a quien quería engañar? ¿Podría esconder el dolor? Maldecía que los demás estuvieran tan tranquilos pues era como si la Kuchiki nunca hubiera existido, tal como la primera vez que la perdió. Ya no aguantaba la velocidad de mundo. Ya no podría seguir pretendiendo que estaba bien. Ya no podría ser como ella. Fingiendo que algún día ella volvería a salvarle como la primera vez, salvarle incluso de él mismo. Ya no…

Su mirada entre azul oscuro y violeta siempre se le hacía presente, y la ultima de esas miradas le hiso jurar que volvería a verla. Algún día…quizá pronto…Mientras tanto, haría todo lo posible para olvidar todo lo malo ocurrido, solo hasta que su tiempo llegara. Ella regresaría y dejaría de estar perdido, no quería que lo resintiera, quería que la persona más importante para él lo recordara con cariño donde quiera que esté, incluso si la Shinigami estaba sola. Estaban en la memoria de ambos, y cuando se reencontraran, dejarían todo lo malo atrás.

-_Deja todo atrás, Ichigo…aquí estoy yo contigo…-_su susurro siempre le hacía tomar la calma, ella siempre estaría a su lado.


	21. Te quiero tanto

_-¡Hey locos/as! [xD] Weno, decidí alargar el fic, creo que adheriré unos 5 Drabbles mas o quizá solo los 30, no aseguro nada…Ahora les traigo este Drabble que acabo de hacer ¡Recién sacado de la PC! Bueno, creo que aprovechare esta semana de no ir a clases para inspirarme (aunque ocupo más el reproductor de la compu de mi hermana o un IPod que ver Telehit -.-) Así que esta vez, los Drabbles se tardarán más que solo 24 horas para subirse…La siguiente canción me recordó a mi niñez [xD] Porque mi hermana seguido escuchaba OV7 o Onda Vaselina como que quieran llamar, y bueno, esta canción me encanta, y bueno…espero que les guste igual [:3] _

_**Disclaimer: **__NI Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Te quiero tanto" de OV7_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Palabras: **__374_

* * *

><p><strong>TE QUIERO TANTO<strong>

Si tan solo Rukia pudiese entenderlo, pues nunca supo como demostrar sus sentimientos sin avergonzarse de sí mismo y pensar que parecería un tonto, no podía expresarse bien para decir ese tipo de cosas, pero aun así, quería hacerla ver que no habría mujer en el mundo ni en la Sociedad de Almas, ¡ni en otro universo! Que fuera mejor que ella, la única que quería y solo y exclusivamente para él. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y ella lo sabía perfectamente, solo que le gustaba hacerse del rogar y verlo desesperado porque no encontraba como decirlo, pero aun así, tal vez le gustaría que se lo dijera de frente, sin rodeos y que la mirase a los ojos cuando se declarara, todo, con detalle y si se pudiese con manzanitas, aunque ella no lo necesitase, pero todo se valía. Quería Rukia Kuchiki quería que Ichigo se esforzara en serio por conquistarla, aunque no hiciera falta, pues ya se querían el uno al otro.

Así tal vez, el mundo aprendería, la familia del pelinaranja, el hermano de la Kuchiki, sus amigos ¡el mundo entero! Que su amor era especial, lo más bello, pues ahora que se tenían se daban cuenta de lo que maravilloso que era eso que llamaban _amar. _Persona por persona, pareja por pareja, niños, adultos, ancianos...Aunque se dieron cuenta que ese amor solo podían estar ellos, y en vez de afligirse preferían ser los dos contra el mundo. Se querían cada día más, el tiempo pasaba y ese amor en vez de desvanecerse se hacía más grande; para ambos no había nadie igual. Rukia seguiría queriendo a ese chico cabeza de zanahoria y ceño fruncido con mal carácter, e Ichigo no dejaría de amar a esa enana golpeadora amante de los conejos. Eso era amor, quererse tal cual, hacer del día a día, cada hora que pasaba un momento divino solo para los dos a pesar de las peleas o los conflictos que enfrentasen.

-Te quiero tanto, Rukia-dijo casi en un susurro acariciando su rostro y deleitándose con sus hermosos ojos.

-Y yo a ti te amo, Ichi…-contestó ella cambiando la palabra, pero al fin y al cabo era lo mismo para ellos, se querían como amigos y se amaban como hombre y mujer.


	22. Eres como la goma de mascar

_-¡Hello, mina-san! [:D] Nah, ps aquí, les traigo otro Drabble, enserio me divertí haciendo [XD]_

_Hikari: Lo dices porque te viene ¿no?_

_-[¬¬U] Tú mejor cierra la bocaza y vete al rincón que no te ocupo…Jeje [^^U] Ok ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah si! Bueno, el Drabble me divirtió, aparte de que la canción también… ¿Ya vieron el capitulo 462 del manga? ¡Pues háganlo! Me muero por ver a Ichi dar puta…digo trancazos al gay de Tsukushima y a Ginjou [XD] Aparte creo que Riruka se le ablandó el corazón (?) ¡Espero ver acción de una vez, Tite! ¡Ay no saben, hace dos días vi el Ending de "Song for" ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes, Hikari? [._.]_

_Hikari: Porque los DVD's que compraste solo traían hasta el episodio 300._

_-Joder [¬¬] Y el último Ending que vi fue el de "Last Moment" (el cual si le ponías acelerar al DVD, Ichigo corría bien cura XD) Ay me encantó el de Song For, es obvio que quien está viendo todo eso es Rukia, y me encantó la parte donde Ichi le toca la frente[:3]…¡Tite eres un malnacido IchiRukiasta hecho de popo! ¡Aunque lo niegues, wey!...Ejem…Ok, prosigamos. Te dejo la presentación a ti, Hikari [U-U]_

_Hikari: Ok, eso me dio miedo [o_OU] Pues la siguiente canción es de una cantante que le gusta mucho a Nee-san (aunque a veces no le guste admitirlo) Paty Cantú cantando "Goma de Mascar" Esperamos que les guste [^-^] Sin más, nos vamos a leer. ¡Que está recién hecho!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"Goma de Mascar" de Paty Cantú._

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Humor/Pensamientos o sentimientos de Rukia_

_**Palabras: **__386_

* * *

><p><strong>ERES COMO LA GOMA DE MASCAR<strong>

Ya no sabía cuantas veces había maldecido el día en que lo conoció, la hora en que lo miró a esos ojos castaños que tanto le enloquecían y le hacían sentir miles de emociones. ¡Maldito! Pensaba cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora ¡Siempre! Y es que desde que Ichigo Kurosaki entró a la vida de Kuchiki Rukia, ya no había salida, habían quedado duramente ligados a convivir juntos luego de ese encuentro en el que ella le cedió sus poderes, él había consumido la gran parte, casi la ejecutan y bueno…todo el mundo sabía el resto de la historia. Y todo lo tuvo que hacer más por necesidad que por gusto, pero como siempre el destino juega sucio a veces, sobre todo cuando ella pensó que las cosas serían más sencillas. Si, la noble Shinigami se había equivocado.

Eran tal como el agua y el aceite, no congeniaban en muchas cosas ¿Muchas? ¡Demasiadas! Él era un idiota, un niño inmaduro, cabeza de zanahoria, insoportable y quejumbroso; pero la pelinegra tampoco se quedaba atrás, era explosiva, compulsiva, mandona y de adorable nada más tenía la cara. Ella amaba a Chappy y él no, a él le gustaba mucho el rock y ella decía que escandaloso Cualquiera diría que por ser un par de tercos se llevarían bien pero las cosas eran todo lo contario, o eso parecía también.

¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ese estúpido? Pensaba Rukia ya harta de las tonterías y peleas con Ichigo ¡Qué amor tan mas insufrible! Cada vez se preocupaba más pensando que ya estarían saliendo canas igual que su Capitán debido a los múltiples corajes que le hacía pasar el pelinaranjo, no lo soportaba, eso era una realidad, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ella estuviese cada día más loca y por más que Ichigo fuera como la goma de mascar en su zapato, también era una realidad lo que sentía por él, así lo quería. Así de terco, quejumbroso, cabeza de zanahoria, y por más idiota que le dijera. Todo porque le divertía como él se la pasaba de insufrible y desesperado, tan vulnerable, tan… ¿Lindo? Si, era eso, lo veía tierno y cada que lo veía enojarse le daban tremendas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Si…Aunque fueran un caso difícil, se amaban el uno al otro.


	23. Nunca seré el mismo

_-¡Hola! Bueno, aquí otro Drabble…¿qué creen? Ya tengo USB! [:D] Así que al fin podré descargar música, el único inconveniente es que tendré que ir al ciber si quiero hacerlo [^-^U] Bueno, el siguiente Drabble me hiso llorar mientras lo escribía [TT^TT] Y es que ¡es mi canción favorita! (ok tengo muchas, pero esta está en la lista xD) Es de un grupo que no se si ustedes conozcan, pero enserio me gusta. Red…Espero que la canción les encante tanto como a mí. Bueno ¡aprovechen que está recién hechecito! Lo hice en vez de estar haciendo en estos momentos la tarea de historia [xD] jajaja…¡~Kyyyaaa! ¿Quién vio el cap 465? Quedó genial, ahora si ¡me declaro fangilr de Renji! [xD] Awww… si no te hayan pareja quédate conmigo (ok eso ya fue mamada jajaja…) Aparte me pude imaginar a Hisagi con lo de la moto…great…Bueno, sin más, los dejo para que lean. [:D] Ja-ne! ¡Ah, aparte! Creo que solo serán 25 [n-n U] Porque la verdad creo que son todas las canciones que me inspiran para esta pareja (aunque me gustarían mas) aparte de que necesitaría zafarme de este proyecto para iniciar otros que tengo en mente…weno, ya! Sin más pónganse a leer! [xD]_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, así mismo, las canciones son de quienes interpretan/escriben._

_**Canción: **__"Never be the same" (Nunca sere el mismo) de RED_

_**Cateogría: **__Romance/Angst/Tristeza de Ichi [xD]_

_**Palabras: **__385_

* * *

><p><strong>NUNCA SERÉ EL MISMO<strong>

La conocía, le hubiera gustado decir mejor que nadie, pero ¿eso era verdad? Ahora dudaba de que no fuera como él quería. Desde que Rukia se había ido no era el mismo… Deseaba mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, pedirle que recordara todo lo vivido, todos esos momentos llenos de risas y peleas junto a ella. Pero ya no le era posible, ella ya no estaba… ¿Cómo pretender que todo estaba bien? ¿Cómo es que nada de eso fue un sueño? Aun así, nunca olvidaría la manera en la que se sentía estando tan cerca de su Shinigami, con ella podría ser él mismo, podían gritarse montón de cosas sin remordimiento porque todo era un juego, pero sobre todo, cómo olvidar la manera en que _lo amó _y él a ella. Pudo ver y encontrar en ella la voz que le hacía reconocer la verdad, más que nada a sí mismo…su voz era lo que le hacía volver de sus tristezas, pero ahora sin ella, ya no podía escucharla…

Todo se remontaba a ella, Rukia Kuchiki fue la causante de ese gran poder que poseía y yacía dormido dentro de su ser, todo giraba en su entorno al ser ella quien había cambiado su destino. Pero ahora ¿qué hacía? Ella se marchaba y no podía hacer nada aun estando frente a ella. La vio desaparecer para que sintiera como esa lluvia regresaba de nueva cuenta a su maldito corazón. Ya no habría quien la parara…Deseaba volver el tiempo, arreglar todo para que de alguna manera, sin importar qué, ella se quedase a su lado, pero no. Ella se marchó dejando de nuevo ese vacío dentro de su pecho que era tan difícil de llenar cada que no estaba, la extrañaba. Su alma rogaba a gritos que ella se quedara, nada ni nadie se comparaba a ella, ni en este mundo y ni en ningún otro.

Ichigo Kurosaki jamás volvería a ser el mismo luego de amar a su enana Rukia como nadie más lo había hecho o lo haría. Él quería ser el no el primero ni el último, sino el único que estuviera dentro del corazón de la pelinegra. Todas esas memorias, todas esas promesas del ayer solo acaban con que él le pertenecía a _su _Rukia. Y así sería siempre…Simplemente, aunque no la pudiera ver, no podía alejarse del pensamiento de su nakama, no podía dejar de amarla tanto, simplemente no después de todo lo que vivieron juntos. Él nunca volvería a ser el mismo


	24. Deseo que estés aquí

_-¡Hola! Bueno, ando medio chipil por el episodio 342 del anime ¿lo vieron? Si lo van a ver…¡TOMEN PAÑUELOS PORQUE VAN A LLORAR! Yo lloré a la terca vez que lo ví, (si, han de pensar que soy bien pinche insensible ¬¬) Pero ustedes harían lo mismo si estuviesen en un ciber...Pues…¡ame y odie el capitulo! Lo ame porque fue una clara insinuación del IchiRuki por parte de Pierrot, y lo odie por obvias razones de que Rukia se tuvo que ir…Bueno, aquí el penúltimo Drabble, espero que les guste. Sin más, los dejo._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, así mismo, las canciones son de quienes componen/interpretan._

_**Canción: **__"I wish you where here" (deseo que estés aquí) de Avril Lavigne_

_**Categoría: **__Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Confort/Rukia_

_**Palabras: **__312_

* * *

><p><strong>DESEO QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ<strong>

Rukia Kuchiki podría ser la chica más dura, la más fuerte y fría que todos en la Sociedad de Almas conocieran, pero ella más que nadie que con cierta persona no era así, simplemente ella dejaba de ser todo eso sólo con Ichigo Kurosaki, el idiota humano y su Sustituto de Shinigami. Si, lo aceptaba, sentía algo más por el pelinaranja, y porque lo aceptaba, le importaba una mierda lo que dijera, a ella solo le interesaba que Ichigo supiera de detrás de esa pared de hielo estaba su verdadero ser.

Lo amaba, amaba como era, así de tonto, terco, pudoroso, valiente…Es todo lo que sabía, así de simple, como de simple era ser ella delante de él sin remordimientos. Siempre se decían las cosas a la cara y abiertamente, todo como era…Y eso era lo que ella extrañaba más luego de marcharse del lado de su _nakama _cuando no había podido decirle lo que sentía.

Simplemente no quería dejar esos recuerdos tan valiosos, no debía, no lo deseaba. Todas esas cosas locas que habían hecho, todo lo que habían dicho así nomás, sin pensarlo, porque no necesitaban ponerse mascaras para demostrarse esa _amistad _que tanto los unía. Todo eso rondaba por su cabeza, ahora él siempre estaba ahí…De hecho, siempre lo estuvo, y por eso deseaba que estuviera con ella en ese instante, siempre.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para tenerlo ahora? ¿Qué tenerlo cerca suyo? Siempre se maldijo de haberlo dejado, y es que dejarlo cuando él más necesitaba de compañía era tormentoso. No dejaba de maldecirse a sí misma, ni de su error de abandonar a Ichigo cuando ambos habían pasado sus últimos días juntos aun más cerca…para terminar distanciándose más. Quería sentir de nuevo ese contacto al tomarlo de la mano, quería tenerlo siempre a su lado, cerca y que nada los separara…Deseaba que él estuviera con ella.


	25. La quiero a morir

_-¡Hola! Bueno, hoy termino con los Drabbles, espero que les hayan gustado, me encantaría continuarlos, pero el trabajo me está consumiendo mucho…Aun así, gracias a quienes agregaron este trabajo a favoritos y dejaron sus reviews que hacen que esta psicópata sádica tenga más días de vida…[^w^] mas aparte, les deseo suerte y etc etc…(lo sé, no soy muy buena demostrando mis sentimientos, cuando no soy cursi claro…) Jeje…Ojalá y este Drabble les guste, más que nada la canción, fue difícil escoger la ultima, pero creo que esta es la indicada, me refiero a __**"la quiero a morir" **__de un grupo español que me gusta mucho y he escuchado gracias a mi hermana __**Jarabe de Palo **__[ ] Bien, espero que les agrade y sin más, disfruten la lectura._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, así mismo, las canciones son de quienes las interpretan/componen._

_**Canción: **__"La quiero a morir" de Jarabe de Palo feat. Alejandro Sanz_

_**Cateogría: **__Romance (más que nada) _

_**Palabras: **__363_

* * *

><p><strong>LA QUIERO A MORIR<strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki, quien hasta apenas ayer pensaba que había sido un holgazán y desnaturalizado mocoso durante mucho tiempo, era ahora el guardián de los sueños de su único amor, su querida enana, _ella…_Rukia Kuchiki.

Siempre había sido una chica muy difícil, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese la más importante en su vida. Todo lo que parecía estar destruido e incluso imposible de reponer, ella lo arreglaba como si nada. Cada que estaba a su lado, el dolor se hacía transparente, las horas se detenían, borrándose por completo; incluso podía sentir como si de su espalda brotaran alas y volara por los lejanos cielos para llevarlo al paraíso mismo, todo con su sonrisa, aquella que siempre lo ponía como idiota y que tanto añoraba ver en ella.

Aunque dijera que sus dibujos eran los más atroces del mundo, peor que los de un niño de cinco años, esos bocetos le enternecían al punto de querer abrazarla, apoderándose de él…Estaba atrapado en una especie de lazo, más suave que la seda, pero fuerte como el acero, pero no apretaba, aun así, no quería soltarlo…Cuando la miraba a los ojos podía ver toda su vida resulta en un dos por tres, esos cristales violáceos, más bellos que el cielo, más bellos que el mar le hacían verse reflejado en ella. Incomparable. No podía hacer nada más que pelearle, hablarle, sonreírle como un tarado, pero bastaba con ello para que demostrara lo mucho que la amaba, con cada beso, con cada abrazo, cada caricia y cada noche cuando ella era solo suya…Y él todo suyo, sin más que aceptar

Rukia conocía a Ichigo mejor que nadie, conocía cada herida, cada ser, cada guerra de la vida y del amor…Cada rincón del corazón del pelinaranja, todo él pertenecía a su Shinigami y viceversa. Él que a sus 15 años había sido un tonto holgazán, desde el día en que se conocieron, se convirtió en su ángel guardián, jurando protegerla, pues ella había cambiado su mundo y de un instante podía volver a crear cualquier cosa, incluso a él mismo. Si, por eso Ichigo quería tanto a su enana hasta morir, la amaba a morir.


End file.
